wariofandomcom-20200213-history
18-Volt
18-Volt is 9-Volt's friend who has failed Kindergarten multiple amounts of times. He has a very large stature and appears to be a teenager. 9-Volt and 18-Volt both appear to share the same love of video games, but 18-Volt seems to be more inclined to music, as he usually can be seen carrying a stereo as well. ''WarioWare: Twisted! Spintendo Classics 18-Volt is the new student at Diamond City Elementary where 9-Volt attends. When the teacher asks him to tell about himself, 18-Volt plays loud music, which is his hobby, angering the teacher. As 18-Volt walks home sulking angrily, 9-Volt asks him if he can hang out at his house, and 18-Volt agrees. 18-Volt wanders around 9-Volt's house. 9-Volt gets 18-Volt to play the Nintendo Entertainment System together. The Volts have been playing for a long, long time until they get caught by 5-Volt, 9-Volt's mother, who sends 9-Volt to bed and 18-Volt to his home. WarioWare: Touched! Retro Action 9- and 18-Volt buy a game called ''36-Volt Man at their local game store and play it at 9-Volt's House. Then they celebrate their win by dancing, but it gets so late that they fall asleep. The Volts wake up the next morning. They look at the clock and realize in shock that they're late for school, and rush to it. ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves In "The Multiplayer Test" 9-Volt is hanging around with 18-Volt at 9-Volt's House. 18-volt sees a Game & Wario (a dual-screen model) and mistakes it for a Nintendo DS Lite. After 9-Volt corrects 18-Volt, 18-Volt becomes overly excited about the new vintage game. Wanting a chance to try it, he tries to take it from 9-Volt's hand, ripping the system in two. 9-Volt, very agitated, kicks 18-Volt out of his house. That afternoon, 18-Volt searches for a gaming specialty shop. He finally finds one, and the player must complete a Microgame challenge based on Nintendo games. After completing, 18-Volt finds another Game & Wario to find that 9-Volt is doing the same. 9-Volt stares intently at 18-Volt, then forgives him, saying "You will ALWAYS be my Player 2!" Then, "The Multiplayer Test" is over. WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase In the Store, 18-Volt's stage can be played via the Game Blender. 18-Volt's stage screen is an 8-bit game parodying 1943 (titled "JET 18-VOLT") and staring 18-Volt as a fighter jet. For every victory, he defeats an armada of Fronks that spell out the number of games, and for every failure, he gets blown up. After every Boss Stage, he catches up to 9-Volt flying in a spaceship that resembles his helmet and holds out his hand in a friendly embrace but slaps 18-Volt's hand away maliciously and flies away. (Fun Fact: In his stage description, he says: "I'm 18-Volt, with twice of the power of that other guy you might be thinking of!") Game & Wario 18-Volt returns in Game & Wario once again alongside 9-Volt. He holds his own mode in Gamer. In their story, 18-Volt and 9-Volt are playing their new console, and 18-Volt bursts into laughter when 9-Volt gets a score higher than his. 5-Volt takes the console and orders them to do their homework. They do so, but they get jealous when they find out she got a score higher than both. He holds a mode in Gamer. He plays microgames on the console, but unlike 9-Volt his mode is timeless and with no interruptions. WarioWare Gold 18-Volt is walking home from school when he sees a kid crying. The kid reveals he lost all his games after 13-Amp stole them. 18-Volt has pity on him and decides to have a rap battle with his enemy to win the games back, even offering his games if he loses. After he wins, he gives the kid back his games. After this, 13-Amp asks where he goes to school and then to her shock discovers he is in fourth grade. Later he joins 5-Volt's pot-luck bringing vegetables. When 5-Volt reveals they are playing games, he and 9-Volt get very excited. When the match is over 18-Volt ends up beating 9-Volt but reassures him saying "Don't worry, I just got lucky". He also appears at the ending with everyone else who made games demanding pay. Trivia *The disc on his head is a CD. He wears a different one each day and on Tuesdays he wears anime soundtrack CDs. *18-Volt prefers vegetables over meat and has started a carrot and tomato garden. Gallery 'Artwork' 18Volt(WWTw)0.png| ''WarioWare: Twisted! 9Volt18Volt(WWTw)0.png| WarioWare: Twisted! (with 9-Volt) 18Volt(WWTo)0.png| WarioWare: Touched! 18Volt(WWDIYS)0.png| WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase 18Volt(G&W)0.png| Game & Wario 18Volt(G&W)1.png| Game & Wario 18Volt(WWG)0.png| WarioWare Gold 18Volt(WWG)1.png| WarioWare Gold Group(WWG)0.png| WarioWare Gold TwistLeague(WWG).png| WarioWare Gold 'Screenshots' GameToRap(WWG)1.png| WarioWare Gold (Game to Rap) GameToRap(WWG)0.png Potluck Gang.png| WarioWare Gold (Potluck Gang) SuperSamuraiSlice(RHM)0.jpeg| Rhythm Heaven Megamix (Super Samurai Slice) TheBestShot(WWG)1.png| WarioWare Gold (The Best Shot) TheBestShot(WWG)0.png| WarioWare Gold (The Best Shot) 18Volt(SSBU).jpg| Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (cameo) Category:Characters Category:WarioWare characters Category:Males Category:Twisted League Category:Heroes